


Pull Me In

by shunziqing



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Chinese Language, Coda, Gen, Pre-Slash, so i don't have much to say, this is a short one okay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Agent Hunt，你被正式召回。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me In

  
*  
安全屋的浴室狭小而简陋，但热水充足，水压适中。  
Ethan待在喷头下面，给自己二十分钟的放任来享受这个。他已经记不起上一次能够毫无顾忌的洗澡是在什么时候了，这是他在任务中无缘享受到的。  
他闭上眼睛，任由滚烫的水流冲刷全身，思绪却无法放空。他总是想起Ilsa，他们拥抱时她的气味：火药，鲜血，汗水，极微弱的椰味沐浴露，她的眼睛像某种金属，质硬却易折。  
  
*  
  
当他踏出浴室——穿着他从备用衣物里能找到的最柔软的T恤和运动裤——Brandt正在卧室窗边打电话。  
在把Lane交给Hunley以后，他们直接来到这里休整。这是间旧的IMF安全屋，让Ethan觉得比呆在CIA的安全屋放心一些。他坐在床边擦头发， 并没用心听Brandt的对话——他们制造了一件不小的国际事件，他并不羡慕Brandt要做的工作。他的脚踝正随着脉搏一跳一跳地疼，也许应该冰敷一下，但他无意起身。  
然后他意识到，自己和Brandt的装备都在这间屋里，这公寓只有两个卧室和一个睡不了人的客厅。  
  
*  
  
“你让Luther和Benji睡在一起了？”Ethan在Brandt打完电话后问，语气中难掩笑意。  
Brandt耸耸肩，“拜你所赐，我跟那大块头一起住了一个礼拜，再多一天都嫌多。何况Benji现在可能需要一些强有力的搂抱。”  
“唔，”Ethan憋着笑，低头擦头发，“Luther确实很擅长搂抱。”  
脚步声绕过床边，在他面前停下，Ethan从毛巾的边沿看到一个曲起的膝盖，然后有手握住他的伤腿，一个冰袋贴在他脚踝上。  
“我就不问你是怎么知道那个的了。”Brandt说，单膝跪在Ethan脚边，冰袋表面析出的水顺着Ethan的脚腕流下去，握住他小腿的手掌紧了紧，“Agent Hunt，”Brandt用他正式的首席分析官声音说，“你被正式召回。恭喜，成功完成任务。干得好。”  
  
*  
  
只是轻飘飘的两句话，却像是迎面一击。Ethan呼吸一窒，他紧紧握住床沿，眨了眨眼。  
“我以为，IMF早就解散了。”他深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出，这才确保自己声音稳定。  
“对，但我在CIA里职位还挺高的。”Brandt的声音带了一抹轻松，“不然你以为我为什么要忍受Hunley那么久。”  
Ethan挑起嘴角，“Hunley还好么？”他挺确定刚才和Brandt打电话的就是他。  
“还是有点懵逼，不过我想他能克服。”前IMF分析师说道，“而且从他的语气来看，恢复IMF只是公文问题，别担心。”  
六个月并不是Ethan执行过的时间最长的任务，它甚至都不是他最长时间的卧底任务，但当你被你的本国追捕，没有国籍，没有归属，那么六个月时间感觉难以置信的漫长。直到他彻底放松下来，Ethan才意识到自己有多么紧绷。  
“谢谢。”他说。  
  
*  
  
“哦还有，Brandt？你的手确实很暖。”  
“闭嘴。”  
  
*  
  
Ethan醒来时，天依然黑着，四下寂静无声，只有隔壁房间隐隐传来的打呼声。他动了动自己的脚趾，满意地感觉到它们每一个都灵活而且温暖。Brandt安静的躺在他旁边一动不动，但Ethan知道他醒着。  
“你有没有考虑过真的那么做，”Brandt轻轻地开口，“像她提出的，离开，消失，成为另一个人，成为任何人。”  
Ethan考虑了一下自己的处境，他在被子底下侧躺着，面向Brandt。他觉得安全，而且舒适。  
“这世界不是只有黑和白，但也没有真正的灰色地带。”他开口回答，“或者说，没有你可以长期居住的灰色地带。Brandt，没人能成为*任何人*，因为你总要成为*某一个人*。或早或晚你需要做一个决定，而那将成为你的定义。”  
“Ethan——”  
“不，Brandt，你不用说出来。”  
“不，我*需要*说出来，*总有人*需要说出来。我们在游戏里呆的太久，所有人都忘记有些事就那么简单。”他吸了口气，“我会将你召回的，Ethan。我永远都会将你召回。即使你真的叛变，我也会叫人把你这混蛋抓回来的。”  
Ethan微微蜷起身子，把自己摆进Brandt留下的空隙中。他们两个没有任何肢体接触，但感觉上，Ethan可以用自己描绘出另一个人的身体轮廓。  
“很高兴知道。”他卷起嘴角。  
黑夜在他们身边延伸开去，就像盖在他们身上的毯子，带着让人安心的重量。Ethan想着他的决定，想着他的每一次决定，回到这里，此时此刻，回到Ethan Hunt的血肉中。因为他还有处可回，因为他还有处可去。  
  
*  
  
“顺便一提，Will，”他轻声说，知道旁边的人一定能听到，“我后悔很多事，但这不是其中之一。”  
  
  
  
  
  
【fin】


End file.
